Somebody
by emma.lawson.73
Summary: AU: Clarke never meant to get pregnant, it was an accident. She raised her daughter the best she could, but her past comes back to haunt her, when her daughter's father returns to her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_What will you call her?" The nurse questioned handing Clarke, her tiny daughter._

_She looked into the face of her beautiful little girl and found herself struggling. She had originally picked out a name for her daughter, but somehow it felt different, her baby was a little person, now lying in her arms, looking up at her with big brown eyes, that she clearly inherited from her father._

"_Paisley." Clarke told the nurse. "Her name is Paisley Abigail Griffin." _

_The nurse nodded at her as if she approved of Clarke's choice of her daughters name. Somehow the name she had originally picked out, didn't seem to suit. Paisley was the perfect name for her daughter._

_Clarke looked down at her tiny Paisley and she felt her eyes wailing up. Fifteen hours of labor and she was finally here and she was just so beautiful and she looked so much like her father. She was the most perfect thing in the entire world._

"_I love you so much, Paisley." Clarke told her tiny daughter. "I'll do my best for you I promise."_

_Clarke kissed Paisley's tiny head, before the door was roughly thrown opened, by Raven, Clarke's best friend._

"_Clarke." Raven whispered in awe. "She's beautiful." _

"_She is isn't she?" Clarke replied as Raven came closer to look at the tiny baby._

"_She's so tiny." Raven turned to look at Clarke. "What's her name?"_

"_Paisley Griffin." She told Raven, as she gazed down at her daughter._

"_What about Bellamy though?" Raven's voice trailed off lightly. "Don't you think he has a r-"?_

"_Don't Raven." Clarke stopped her. "She's so precious, I need to protect her Raven. She's the most important thing in the world to me and I need to keep her safe."_

_"But keeping her from her father?" Raven tried to bit the question but it came out anyway._

"_Paisley is my daughter." Clarke told her harshly. "Bellamy made himself perfectly clear he wanted no part of her life, so yes I am protecting her, because if he wants to be daddy for a while and disappear, it will break her heart. I won't let him do that."_

_Raven stood and cooed over the baby as she shifted in Clarke's arms._

"_Hush baby, mummy's here."_

Clarke was exhausted, she had just worked a twelve-hour shift and ten minutes after her shift had finished the phone had gone. It was Paisley, in some sort of trouble. Clarke was worried; this has been the fourth time this month she had ended up in a meeting with Paisley's teachers. Clarke didn't know what else to do with her daughter.

"I'm sorry. I've just finished work." Clarke told the women as she eyed her daughter suspiciously.

"No need to worry Ms. Griffin. I phoned because Paisley's behavior has once again became unacceptable." The teacher spoke warmly, as Paisley sulked in her seat.

"What did she do?" Clarke asked warily.

"Your daughter though redecorating the walls of her classroom of paint. This is the fourth time this month and I'm afraid Paisley's behavior is not improving any. She distracts her peers, and is quite disruptive with the teachers." The teacher told her pointedly looking at Paisley.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe she would do something like that. I assure you, she's never usually like that." Clarke tried to explain hurriedly.

"I'm afraid, I'll have to suspend Paisley for a few days, just until she calms her temper." Clarke was told. "Have you considered anger management?"

Clarke felt herself get cold at the suggestion. "No, but I'll keep that in mind. Will she be able to return to school on Thursday then?"

"Yes, but Miss Griffin, this is her last chance. If Paisley continues this behavior, she will be suspended from the school"

Clarke nodded and thanked Paisley's teacher and grabbed her daughter's hand, practically dragging her out of the school. She tried to stay calm for Paisley's sake but she was struggling, she knew her Paisley's behavior was partly her fault, with the long hours she worked, she didn't get to see her daughter as much as she liked, but she didn't have a clue what to with her daughter.

She unlocked her car and Paisley opened the door and jumped into the car happily.

"Can we go see Aunt Raven and Wick?" She questioned impatiently.

"Paisley." Clarke turned to her daughter. "Why can't you behave in school?"

"Cause I don't like it, and they annoy me." Paisley told her.

Clarke looked at her daughter exasperated. "You have to do what your teachers tell you princess. You need to behave in school."

"Why?"

"Because you have to, you used to love school? What changed?"

Her five year old looked at her feet. "Can we go to see Aunt Raven?"

"No, Paisley. We are going home, I'll deal with you later on." She told her.

Paisley sulked the full way and Clarke was barely able to keep her eyes open, she was at loss at what to do with Paisley. Her behavior was perfect up until a few weeks ago, then it had all went down. Her mother had mentioned that she had grown quieter recently. Paisley refused to tell her mother what was wrong.

Clarke arrived home, with Paisley in toe. They had the luxury of living in a big house and Paisley wanted for nothing, she had her own house, directly next to her mother's. It was handy with Clarke's shifts.

"Mum." Clarke called out to her.

"In here." Abby called out to her daughter.

Clarke found her mother in the kitchen cooking. She smiled when she was Clarke, but her smile disappeared when she was Paisley trailing in after her.

"Why aren't you at school, young lady?" Abby questioned.

"She decided to redecorate her class room. " Clarke yawned tiredly.

She eyes narrowed at Paisley.

"You behave for your Gran understand? If I hear otherwise it will be no friends for a month." Clarke told her.

"Do you mind mum? I'm knackered."

Abby was about to shoo Clarke away when Clarke felt her daughter hand slid into hers.

"I'm sorry mum. I didn't mean to do it." Paisley cried out to her.

Abby and Clarke exchanged a similar look. Clarke kneeled down to her daughter's level.

"Princess, this isn't like you. You love school? Why don't you tell your Gran and me what's wrong? We can help."

Paisley's face changed then. "You can't."

Clarke smiled at her. "I can try."

"I want to see my Dad." Paisley told her nervously. "I do have one don't I?"

Clarke looked at Abby expecting some sort of help, but Abby looked as bewildered as Clarke did.

"Of course you have one. But what's brought this on?"

"They make fun of me cause I don't have one." Paisley mumbled. "Can I meet him?"

Clarke though about this carefully. She figured the day this conversation would finally happen that Paisley would be a lot older, but Paisley had always been a perceptive child.

"I know this is hard for you to understand Pas, but your daddy he does love you, but you can't met him yet, maybe when you're a grown up you can." It broke Clarke's heart to see how upset Paisley was.

"But everyone else has a daddy." Paisley struggled to understand.

"You have one to." Clarke promised her. "He just doesn't stay with us."

Paisley looked slightly confused still, but left the kitchen after that, Clarke sighed and looked at Abby.

"I thought I was safe until she was older with asking questions like that." Clarke told her worriedly.

"Kids can be cruel" Abby said. "But would it be such a bad idea if Bellamy knew?"

"Mum no." Clarke looked appalled. "I wont have her getting hurt, she's too young."

"Would he really not want to see his own daughter?" Abby questioned. "I know it scare's you sweetheart, but what if he's a good father."

"No." Clarke stood firmly. "When she's older maybe, but she's still a child, my child and I'm saying no."

"Get some sleep Clarke." Abby replied.

Clarke made her way next door, happy with knowledge that Paisley was safe with her mother. She made a mental note to make an appointment to call Paisley's teacher during the week. Her day off was tomorrow, she would have to make sure that nothing was going on with her daughter. She was Clarke's baby. Her daughter and Clarke would be damned if anyone would hurt her. Clarke knew she was probably too protective of Paisley, but she couldn't help it. Her daughter, her responsibility and the last thing she wanted was her daughter getting hurt.

Paisley was her angel.

But asking about Bellamy had shocked her. Clarke had only been eighteen when she had her daughter. Bellamy had been twenty-three she thought he would have taken the news better than what he had, but he was just about to leave and join the army and Clarke had just started college as a med student. Clarke broke it off a few weeks later, telling him she had the abortion that he had wanted her to have; when in reality she was four months pregnant with Paisley. She didn't know how he would react to the news of his daughter. Clarke had managed, went home, had her daughter and returned to college and was now working as a junior doctor at there local hospital. She worked long hours but it was worth it, but she did miss her daughter. At five, she was growing to fast.

Clarke had been determined to give her child everything.

She sighed and picked up her mail, shoving it to one side. There was light's flashing on her phone. She figured it was work; she clicked the play button and went through some of her mail.

"Clarke hi." Clarke literally dropped the unopened letter and turned to stare at the machine.

"Bell and I are in town and we figured we could all hang out tonight? Like old times. Raven is coming too. We haven't seen each other in years. Anyway give me a call back on this number. See you soon."

Suddenly the past was coming back to haunt her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the support guys, busy busy! Sorry it's too short; Monday's new chapter will be longer**

**Enjoy x**

Chapter 2

Clarke replayed the message twice over and still, she stood dumb struck. That was it? They were suddenly just going to re-enter her life. It seemed like some sort of evil karma had struck her, funny enough how her daughter had just been mentioning her father.

Clarke knew that Bellamy was far from stupid and Paisley was not either. If Raven had even mentioned about Paisley, she knew that Bellamy would put two and two together. Clarke forbid it, Paisley was _her _daughter. One night of drunken fun had led to her being made, and when she tried to talk to Bellamy…

Bellamy had absolutely no claim over her daughter whatsoever. He merely donated his sperm to her. Paisley was her father's double, she reminded Clarke of what Octavia had been like as a child. She was basically a miniature version of her aunt. An aunt who knew nothing of Paisley's existence.

A secret that Clarke planned to keep, her little daughter, her beautiful Paisley was too young for this world. She was Clarke's baby.

But Clarke knew that she would have to go. Otherwise it would look even more suspicious to them. But why would the Blake siblings possible come home? What possible reason could that have for coming back?

Clarke stretched tiredly; she would deal with it later.

After a good few hours of sleep, her head was remarkably clearer, she had just finished texting Raven that she would come. They would meet at 6 at one of the local pubs. When Clarke returned home to raise her daughter, Raven had stayed to finish college; slowly over the years they lost contact. However every year on Paisley's birthday, a card appeared on her door, with money for her daughter's birthday. It was a nice though, especially seeing her daughter happy.

"Mum, where are you going?" Paisley questioned excitedly whizzing around her room.

"Going out with some friends, princess." Clarke told her grinning, as she looked through her wardrobe frustrated with her lack of clothing.

"Wear the black one." Clarke winced looking at her dress and then looking down herself.

It was a simple V-neck black dress; Clarke had bought it before she had Paisley. She had never had the chance to wear it. Clarke was looking at the fabric skeptically.

She pulled it from the wardrobe and flung it over her head, trying to be gentle, since she had just done her hair. Clarke pulled the fabric further done, but winced when she saw herself in the mirror.

"You look amazing hunny." Abby called out to her. "Don't even think about taking it off."

"You don't think I look fat? I mean it's so tight." Clarke mumbled staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Listen to your mother for once and wear the dress." Abby scolded as she left her room.

Paisley watched Clarke smooth down her hair delicately and watched as she checked her make up.

"Paisley?" Clarke asked turning around to her daughter.

Paisley looked up at her with Bellamy's eyes. It made her heart ache.

"I love you, Pas." Clarke told her bending down to her daughter's level. "I love you and Gran loves you and so does your Aunt Raven."

"But my Dad doesn't thought." Paisley told her solemnly.

"Paisley Abigail Griffin." I told her firmly. "I promise your dad loves

you. And so does your Aunt Octavia."

Paisley's tiny eyes widened even larger. "I have two aunties?"

"You do, princess. They both love you very much." Clarke paused. "I promise you can meet them when you're older Pas."

Clarke continued. "But Paisley, you have to behave in school baby. I know it's hard, but I know you miss it."

Paisley's faced guiltily as Clarke grinned at her daughter, knowing how much she missed learning about new things.

"Promise me you'll try?" Clarke asked, smiling at her.

"I promise I'll try Mummy." Clarke opened up her arms and her daughter crashed into her.

Clarke kissed her forehead.

"Now give me a proper kiss, and tomorrow we can do something fun ok?" Clarke promised her.

Paisley squealed excitedly and kissed Clarke on the lips. "I love you too, mummy."

"Now I think its time for all little girl's bedtimes, Paisley." Abby called out to her. "You'll see your mother tomorrow."

Paisley giggled and ran off. Clarke sighed standing up and pulled her heels on. She was regretting this already. She could have declined, but then what she say? Clarke sighed again.

"Clarke you're going to give yourself wrinkles. Calm down." Her mother said walking towards her.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her mum, but said nothing; she didn't know what to say.

"Clarke, I know you don't want to do this, but you haven't seen Octavia and Raven in years. It might be fun for you go." Abby tried gently.

"Mum, how can it be fun? I don't know if I can ever look O in the face again, she's Paisley's aunt, she'll never forgive me for hiding Pas away." Clarke told her honestly.

"You done what was best for your daughter and one day she'll understand it." Abby said gently, and as usual her mum was right.

"You know how proud I am off you. You're such a smart girl and so is my granddaughter, but as your mother I'm ordering you to go out and have fun Clarke. Show Bellamy what he's missing."

Clarke gasped turning to her mum, turning red.

"Mum, you can't think like that."

"I'm your mother not a nun, now go and have fun. She'll be fine with Kane and I."

Clarke pecked her mother on the cheek. "Thanks mum."

Clarke grabbed her bag and stuffed her phone into it as well as her pursue. She was about to leave the room, before she reached over and grabbed her lipstick.

"Clarke." Her mother called. "Would it really be so bad if Bellamy knew the truth?"

Clarke said nothing in reply and left in a hurry before anything else was said.

The Blakes had always been amazing looking people. Even now, Clarke couldn't help but see Octavia as amazingly beautiful and Bellamy…

Bellamy looked like his usual self, smug, attractive, handsome and slightly older. But Clarke knew that he was still the same, he still had that familiar glint in his eye. There was another man at the table, he was sitting next to Octavia and was quite tall. Raven sat next to him, in a similar tight dark dress. Octavia was wearing her favorite color, red.

A long shimmering dress.

It was easy for Clarke to spot them, they literally all breathed perfection. Clarke was determined to be confident, because this was Bellamy, this was Paisley's father and aunt.

Clarke took a deep breath, she could do this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thank you to everyone who follows and reviews my chapters. You guys are the best. I hope you all enjoy the new episode of the 100 tonight, as I'm in the UK I can't watch it live, but will catch up tomorrow.**

**Enjoy,**

**Emma**

Chapter 3

Octavia waved Clarke over excitedly. Clarke smiled at her and walked towards their table. She pulled the seat out next to Raven and sat down in it, ignoring the stares from the people around the table.

"You look amazing!" Octavia explained. "I love your dress."

Clarke smiled warmly at her. "Thanks O."

Clarke looked curiously at the other man.

"Sorry, this is my fiancée Lincoin. Lincoin meet my other best friend, Clarke." Octavia said.

"Nice to meet you." Clarke smiled at him warmly.

"I'm going to get some drinks." Raven said as she stood up from the table.

Clarke quickly followed. "I'll come with you."

The two of them made there way over to the bar, and Raven was quiet for a few moments as they waited for someone to take there drinks order.

"You haven't mentioned Paisley have you?" Clarke got out hurriedly, worried in case she didn't have a chance.

"Course I haven't. How is she by the way?" Raven questioned.

Clarke sighed relieved. "Like any other five year old. She got sent home from school today."

Raven's eyebrows rose. "She's like her dad then huh?"

"You have no idea." Clarke told her. "She's his double."

It was then the bartender finally got round to them.

"Two vodkas and cokes." Raven told him without even looking at him.

"Clarke, this is going to be impossible for you to keep this a secret, especially now with the wedding and all…"

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked her slightly confused.

"Octavia wanted to come back here to live, it's close to home. She wants to settle down her with Lincoin. Soon enough she'll end up seeing Paisley." Raven concluded as she handed over money for their drinks.

"Why is she moving back here?" Clarke wondered.

"Who knows? But sooner or later, someone is going to find out. What do you think Bellamy will do when he finds out about his little daughter?" Raven asks as she hands one of the drinks to Clarke.

"He won't get near her." Clarke growled protectively at Raven.

"Clarke, you've been an amazing job, but what happens when Paisley wants to know where her dad has been? Maybe it is time." Raven tried.

"I won't let him hurt her. I'm not going to be the one picking up the pieces when he brakes her heart." Clarke disagreed.

"What if doesn't thought?"

Clarke said nothing; she grabbed her drink and returned to the table, with Raven following closely behind her. Octavia was squealing about something that Lincoin said.

"I know we haven't seen each other in years, but I really want you two to be bridesmaids at me wedding." Octavia squealed and Clarke felt herself go cold.

Raven raised an eyebrow in her direction, before taking a sip of her drink. Clarke tasted the strong taste of vodka immediately.

"We would love to O." Clarke answered for both of them.

Clarke heard her phone beep and pulled it out of her bag, she smiled at the picture on the screen and held back a laugh, at the picture of her mum and Paisley, she deleted it and turned her phone on silent. When she looked up she saw them all looking at her.

"Whose the smile for?' O questioned.

"Is there someone special?" Raven asked curiously.

"Sort of." Clarke half-lied unsure how to get out of this situation.

O squealed excitedly. "You have to tell me everything."

Clarke sighed knowing they would find out soon enough. "It's my daughter."

Raven looked shocked at that. O's mouth dropped like a fish and finally Bellamy turned to meet her eyes for the first time. All of them looked at her shocked.

"She's only a baby still." Clarke lied. "Mum's watching her tonight."

"When did this happen?" O asked excitedly. "I though you would of told me I would have been an aunt."

Clarke almost choked on her drink at that. "You know life gets in the way sometimes. Besides she's just little still."

"Why isn't her dad not watching her then?" Clarke's head turned to meet Bellamy's and she found him staring right through her.

"He's working." Clarke told him mentally thinking of someone. "Finn works a lot."

Bellamy said nothing in reply but sipped his beer. Clarke sighed in relief that was one problem solved for now by a lie. Sure they would find out soon enough about her daughter. But this way, Clarke could avoid Bellamy even thinking that he was her daughter's father. Finn seemed a nice enough guy and she knew he would help her if he needed too.

"Wow, Clarke. You're a mum! I can't believe." O said loudly, making them all wince.

"What about you O? What are you doing right now?"

Octavia launched into a massive explanation about her new job for a new design company that she had wanted to do for ages; she then went on to talk about Lincoin's job with the military. Clarke nodded and listened enthusiastically about everything.

"What about you Bellamy?" Clarke finally asked. "Are you moving back here?"

"Naw princess, I'm only here for O's wedding and then I'm back on tour again, probably Iraq again." Clarke mentally did an excited squeal, the sooner the wedding the better.

Then he would be gone, but keeping her daughter under lock and key now would be the hard part.

"What's your daughter's name Clarke?" Her head snapped back to O's fiancée and she found herself mentally cursing him.

"Paisley, her name is Paisley." Clarke said unwilling to give them any more information about her daughter.

"Wow, that's lovely. So unusual as well. Did she take her dad's name or your surname?"

"She has my surname, her dad and I aren't married." Clarke said trying to get him to drop the subject.

Octavia exchanged looks with Bellamy but he said nothing. There was a tense silence between them, until finally he spoke up.

"Cut the crap, Clarke." Bellamy said harshly. "We were trying to give you a chance to be honest, clearly this will have to be done the hard way."

"What the hell?" Clarke asked him confused.

"I thought made you would want to tell me about Paisley yourself. O and I have known for months about her. We just needed an excuse to come back."

Clarke stopped. "What?"

Octavia looked at her. "You disappeared Clarke. You didn't think we would just give up did you? You were my friend. I knew Raven was in on it with all along. But Clarke, my niece? Why didn't you tell us?"

Clarke looked to Raven for moral support, but she looked just as horrified as Clarke had.

She was totally speechless, where the hell had this come from?

"I didn't know she was my daughter at first." Bellamy continued. "I mean she looked like you and I figured maybe you had hooked up with someone else, but I finally realized she was my daughter."

"How did you find out?"

"We hired someone to find you. We knew you had went back home, but then our baby and the timing, Bell told me the truth and we figured maybe it could be. We didn't want to come until we were certain, Paisley was his."

"Paisley is my daughter, and how dare you? How dare you call me up and set me up like this?" Clarke tried to keep her voice down.

"I want to meet my daughter." Bellamy told her.

"Never in a million years." Clarke told him. "And she's my daughter."

"Technically, she's half in half, so she's both your daughter." Raven added unhelpfully.

"You've robbed me of five years of her life Clarke. I think I deserve to see her."

Clarke stood up and grabbed her purse and made a beeline for the exit. This had been an ambush right from the start. How could she be so stupid for not seeing that? She knew the situation had been strange to begin with, but really?

She felt an arm grab hers as after she had just exited the pub. She knew that hand, and she turned to Bellamy.

"Is this your idea of a joke Bellamy? Ambush me like that? And with everyone in there." She trailed off furious.

"Clarke all I want is to see her." He pleaded. "You can't stop me."

"Your damn right I can. Your names not on the birth certificate, you have no claim whatsoever and I will fight you every single step of the way. I've been her mother for five years and her father. So don't think you can just waltz into her life, you've never been there and you never will." Clarke spat at him.

"Clare don't force me to take this to court." Bellamy pleaded. "Think of Paisley."

She ripped her hand from him. "Take me to court Bellamy, because as far as I'm concerned, your getting no where near her, especially after that."

**A\N: Sorry its so short, I am so tired.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Trying to update as much as possible, since I go back to uni next week, then things will become crazy.**

**P.S how good was the new episode?**

Chapter 4

Clarke couldn't stop staring at the tiny envelope that had been placed in her hands, only a few minutes ago.

She felt as if she was dreaming, had last night really happened?

She tried to be gentle opening the letter, but her curiosity got the better of her and she ended up ripping the envelope to shreds. Her eyes scanned the letter quickly.

_Dear Ms Griffin,_

_It was come to the attention of my client, __**Mr Bellamy Blake **__that he has been denied visitation rights to see his daughter, __**Paisley Abigail Blake.**__ Mr. Blake has already confirmed himself as the father of the child and below are the details of Mr Blake's paternity test. It has also come to the attention of Mr. Blake, that Paisley has a different surname from him and could like to rectify this situation in the easiest and quickest way possible. _

_In view of the discovery of his daughter, he will request joint custody of his daughter, Paisley Griffin. _

_Due to this you will be required to attend a hearing on February 18__th__ 2015. _

_Thank you,_

_Steven Sawon_

_Lawyer at S& C_

Clarke nearly ripped the paper in half when she read it. This had Bellamy stamped all over it and she knew he would do it, he hadn't taken her threat lightly after last night. But Clarke refused to let it bother her, she had already been one step ahead of him when she called her lawyer last night in a rushed voice, she had told him everything that had happened and had then been promptly assured that Bellamy would not get full custody of her daughter, if anything joint at a push, but Clarke still was refusing this, visitation rights. For how long until he got bored of Paisley? When he decided he had better things to do?

They had ambushed her last night, the three of them. Raven had called her this morning, and Clarke knew that she had nothing to do with what happened. But still it made it sting all the more about how Bellamy had relieved that he knew about the existence of his daughter. He had absolutely no right to her, especially after he told her to get rid of Paisley.

Clarke was going to fight him tooth and nail, every step of the way.

The DNA results had shocked her though, where could he have gotten Paisley's DNA from? Clarke sighed worriedly. She couldn't help but think of her daughter, her sweet little daughter, who didn't deserve any of this and now Clarke would have to go through a court battle. It was the last thing she wanted to do to Paisley.

Clarke had given Abby strict instructions that her daughter remain under lock and key, she couldn't afford her running into Octavia or worse, Bellamy for that matter. It would make it even harder for Paisley to accept when he left her, just like he had done to Clarke.

_No one will ever hurt Paisley._

She had originally planned for an easy day, to do something fun with her daughter, take her to the park or go for ice cream, but instead she found herself staring absently into the mirror. P was still asleep, and Clarke couldn't help but let her sleep, she looked so peaceful, no worries across her face. She was so strong, a trait which Clarke knew had came from her father.

"What are you going to do?" Finn murmured behind her.

Clarke turned around to him smiling, she hadn't heard him come up behind her.

"Protect her." Clarke said without thinking. "It's my job."

"You're a good mum, Clarke." Finn told her gently, and Clarke couldn't help but smile at his complement.

"But what did he do to hurt you so much?"

"I loved him Finn, and he broke my heart. He knew I wanted to keep P, but told me to get rid of her anyway and when I told him I had, he said 'thank god for that.'. I left after that and had her." Clarke explained briefly.

"Raven and Mum might not agree with what I'm doing, but I'm doing it for her. If he didn't want her that much, why the hell does he want her now?" Clarke questioned.

"He isn't worth it." Finn agreed with her.

"Your right." She stopped. "Thanks for doing this Finn, you're a pretty awesome friend."

Clarke closed Paisley's door intent on allowing her to sleep a little while longer, Clarke shoved the letter into her pocket, she could forget about it for a while.

A few hours later, Paisley was up and dressed and somewhat excited, especially when she saw Finn she was determined to show him all of her toys. Clarke laughed at the baffled looked on his face. Clarke knew that she couldn't hide Paisley forever and she had promised Paisley that they would go for ice cream, although Clarke had been unsure at first, she knew she would run into Bellamy and Octavia eventually. It was going to happen sooner or later. She kept thinking of Bellamy, of how little he had changed in the past five years, he looked the exact same as he had done that night. He was handsome and cocky, something never change; Clarke supposed.

She was too lost in through to hear the doorbell ring, it wasn't until Finn called to her that she snapped out of her trance and went to open the door. She figured it would be Raven, she had wanted to go see Paisley, especially since the last time she had seen her was when she was just a baby.

She found Finn at the door, he looked tense, Clarke paused and sighed when she saw who was at the door.

"I'll deal with it." She told Finn.

He gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and left her too it. She could hear him speak to Paisley.

"What can I do for you Octavia?" Clarke questioned, looking her up and down.

"Maybe I could see my niece?" She tried once.

"O after what you through me into last night. I don't even think you should be anywhere near here. Is Bellamy hiding out there too?" Clarke questioned harshly.

Octavia's face fell. "I'm sorry about that I told Bell to speak to you privately about it Clarke I promise, but I think he was desperate. Of course he's not here."

"It was a ambush O." Clarke told her lightly.

"I'm sorry Clarke, I was never going to say anything. I really did want to catch up last night, but I have a niece and I'm so excited." Octavia squealed excitement bubbling.

"Please can I meet her Clarke? Just five minutes I swear on Lincoin's life I won't tell Bell."

Clarke thought for a moment for sighing tiredly. "Five minutes and your just Tavia to her ok?"

Octavia looked like she was about to burst on the spot, how excited she was. Clarke opened the door and allowed her to squeeze past. Clarke closed the door behind her and led her to the kitchen.

"Is that Finn the boyfriend?" O questioned with raised eyebrows.

"umm it's complicated." Clarke said unsure about what to say.

"Paisley." Clarke called out to her daughter. "I want you to meet someone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, was a pretty short update I gave you last, so I'm making it up to you with a longer one.**

**Enjoy,**

**Emma**

Chapter 5

Clarke couldn't help but ask herself if she was doing the right thing by Paisley, would it really be in her daughters best interested to meet her Aunt? Clarke had been determined that they would be no Blakes near her daughter, but when she saw Octavia standing there at her door, practically begging to see her niece, Clarke knew that she couldn't deny her this. She had never felt guilty about her decision to keep Paisley a secret, until now. Octavia had been the casualty in her and Bellamy's one nightstand. Clarke had been her friend, practically her best friend and then all of a sudden she was gone. The weeks after had been harsh when O had constantly texted and phoned her, but she knew she was doing the right thing, especially for Paisley and to avoid Bellamy.

"Mum?" Paisley called out to her. "Who is it?"

"This is my friend, Tavia, P. She wanted to meet you." Clarke smiled warmly at Paisley.

Paisley looked up shyly to O. "Nice to meet you. I'm Paisley."

Octavia looked to Clarke a massive grin on her face as if to say, how cute is she? But Clarke already knew, especially since she was the exact picture of Octavia and Bellamy.

O bend down and looked at P and smiled at her gently.

"It's nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you." Clarke's head snapped around at that and she looked at O.

"Really?" Paisley asked shocked. "I didn't know."

Clarke bit back a laugh at her daughter's naivety. She was just too cute sometimes, and it overwhelmed Clarke to no end.

O smiled at her. "We are going to get on so well together."

Paisley smiled at that and reached out to touch a bit of Octavia's hair gently. She grinned up at her.

"You have the same hair as me."

O laughed. "That's right."

Paisley stopped and sulked. "Do you have a puppy? I want one, but Mum said no."

Octavia patted her head gently. "I don't have a dog, but I have a cat."

Paisley's eyes widened at that and Clarke almost groaned, she was never going to hear the end of this now. She turned towards Clarke.

"Can we get a cat instead of a dog mum? Tavia has a cat."

Octavia send her sympathetic look and Clarke looked at Paisley slowly looking at the happy look on her face.

"I'll think about it." Clarke said. "But only good girls that stay in school, get cats don't they Tavia?"

Octavia's eyes widened at that slightly before she caught on. "She's right Paisley."

"Paisley." Finn's voice called out. "Why don't we go play and leave Mum and Tavia to talk?"

She looked between the three adults, but after a few seconds of considering it, she went to Finn. For some reason Paisley preferred being the company of men to women.

"Sure looks like your dating him." Octavia's voice trailed off and Clarke glared at her.

"Bellamy will hate that." She murmured after that, as she began to stand up.

"I don't give a crap what Bellamy thinks anymore, come and sit down and I'll make you a coffee." Clarke snapped and her.

Octavia followed Clarke and took a seat at the breakfast bar in her kitchen. She watched as Clarke moved around the room, grabbing cups and putting on the kettle.

"I told him not too Clarke." Octavia tried. "When he found out he was just so angry, but what he done to you was wrong and I had no idea that he planned to do that."

"O he has no right to be angry and he has no right to send me court orders either. He won't see Paisley, unless I decide it." Clarke told her sternly.

"But why not?" She pleaded. "You never told me what happened that night."

Clarke spun around to face her. "Do you know he never wanted her? He wanted me to get rid of her right from the start. He broke my heart O and I won't let him do the same to P."

"I'm sorry Clarke. I didn't know and then he ambushed you like that, but Clarke I promise you he has no intention of hurting you or Paisley again." O told her gently.

Clarke sighed. "Bell is your brother and Paisley's father yes and more than anything I wanted Paisley to have a dad, but what proof do I have that he wont get up and just leave her."

Octavia's eyes flashed excitedly. "He bought a house yesterday, and he's transferred his job so he can stay here. Clarke he was serious about Paisley when he hired a private investigator. Please Clarke, Paisley is my niece. You're my best friend and my maid of honor I need my niece to be my flower girl."

Clarke gasped at that. "You want Paisley at your wedding?"

Octavia softened. "Of course I do. You're my friend Clarke, always will be regardless of what happens between you and my brother. But I'm asking you to give him a chance no one wants this to go to court."

"Octavia." Clarke paused. "I wish it were that simple."

"It is that simple Clarke, you're just making it complicated. What will you tell Paisley when she starts asking?" O asked her.

"I love her enough, without a dad, and Finn…" She trailed of not liking where she was going with this.

"Paisley needs a mum and a dad, and I know you know that. She needs her aunt and uncle and grandparents too Clarke." Octavia told her softly.

"Her uncle?" Clarke questioned her eyebrows raised.

O blushed slightly. "Well practically her uncle, once we get married."

Clarke set the coffee on the counter, and O pushed it away immediately. Clarke looked at her puzzled.

"There will be someone else who needs Paisley too though." O told her.

"Who O?" Clarke sighed.

"Her little cousin will need her too." O told her proudly.

"What do you mean? I don't ha-…." Clarke started and then stopped.

Clarke's grin widened at that. "Really?"

"Don't tell Lincoln I told you first, but yes. I want to get married before I look like a whale." Octavia told her.

Clarke let out an excited shriek. "Congratulations, I'm so excited for you O."

Clarke reached out to hug her and for a few seconds Clarke saw them as the best friends that they used to be.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I'm not asking you to do this for him, I'm asking you to do it for me. Maybe Bell doesn't deserve it, but it's me that's asking you, because Paisley seems like a pretty awesome kid if you ask me."

Clarke grinned proudly. "She is isn't she?"

"I have to get back, news to tell to Lincoln and all, but I'll give you his number, incase you change your mind. Just talk to him."

Octavia slipped her a piece of paper and topped of the seat. She jumped up of her seat and pulled Clarke into a tight hug.

"You're my best friend regardless, and you're my bridesmaid so don't even think of not calling me back." Octavia told her quickly.

O was out the door before Clarke could even reply. She looked at the tiny piece of paper with a number on it and sighed. Suddenly things seemed a lot more complicated than she had planned, O was the one person that Clarke could allow in Paisley's life knowing that she wouldn't hurt her, but what she had said didn't sound like Bellamy at all.

"Does my dad want to see me then?" A small voice asked.

Clarke turned to find Paisley in the doorway. She always was too smart for her own good.

"Princess, it's complicated." Clarke told her gently.

"I want my dad." Paisley told her stubbornly. "I want my dad like everyone else gets their dad. I don't want people to laugh at me in school anymore."

Clarke's heart sank at that. "Sweetheart…" She trailed of unsure how to explain this to a five year old.

"Your dad, he loves you very much, princess and that's all you need to know. Why don't you go and see Finn?"

Her daughter stared at her and Clarke felt her heart absolutely break looking at her daughter, because she knew what Paisley wanted and she wanted more than anything else in the world than to give it to her daughter.

"Mum?" Paisley asked quickly. "I love you."

Clarke nearly burst into tears hearing that.

"I know hunny. I love you too very much."

With Paisley gone, Clarke knew what she had too do. Every barrier, every defense fell for what Paisley asked. She wanted to shield her and protect her, because she was too young, but she wouldn't hurt Paisley, and more than anything else in the world, she wanted her dad.

Clarke still was not ready to give her up though, she had been Clarke's daughter for five years and now she would be Bellamy and Clarke's daughter if her dad chooses to stick around.

"What are you going to do?" Finn asked curiously.

"I can't keep her from him. She'll just resent me when she gets older and Octavia is her aunt, she deserves to know her family. It doesn't matter what I want or think, the most important thingis Paisley and I swear to God if he ever hurts her, I'll hurt him just as much." Clarke promised solemnly.

**Another update tomorrow night, maybe?**

**I'm kidding, update tomorrow. Finally Clarke goes to see Bellamy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The promo for next weeks 100! Poor Bellamy! Anyway don't know when I'll time to upload again, so bare with me.**

**Enjoy,**

**Emma**

Chapter 6

"_I can't keep her from him. She'll just resent me when she gets older and Octavia is her aunt, she deserves to know her family. It doesn't matter what I want or think, the most important thing is Paisley and I swear to God if he ever hurts her, I'll hurt him just as much." Clarke promised solemnly._

Clarke closed the door of her Mercedes. She locked her car and took a deep breath, she knew she had to do this. She reminded herself she was doing this for Paisley.

For her little girl.

Bellamy was already there. She could see him, sitting in the café. The truth was she had seen him since she had driven in, and she felt an ache curse through her, he was still a handsome bastard. She couldn't help but notice it, especially that night in the bar, he hadn't changed a bit, but Clarke knew she had changed though.

She took a deep breath, and walked through the door. She was still wearing her clothes from the hospital, she had a meeting earlier. Clarke had been up for a promotion for head of the Obstetrician department and after hours of meetings, Clarke was sure she was in the running for the job. Her feet ached from her highs and her horribly tight pencil skirt. She sighed, and walked towards the café, she could see Bellamy was already sitting sipping his coffee.

He stood abruptly when she entered the café. Clarke walked towards him and sat across from him sighing heavily. She said nothing as he sat back down across from her, he raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing.

"I ordered you a coffee." He told her.

"Thanks." She replied quickly.

"Look, what you did to me the other night was horrific, and too do that in front of everyone was a shit thing to do." Clarke started off the conversation.

"Clarke you have t-" Clarke held up her hand for him to stop.

"If it were my decision, I would never let you near Paisley. Never in a million years, because I know what your like. But O is my best friend and P's aunty and Paisley would hate me because she wants to meet you, so I'm willing to make this work for Paisley's sake." Clarke concluded briefly.

Bellamy was about to open his mouth to speak, when a waitress came and placed a cup of coffee in front of Clarke. Clarke smiled up in thanks at her and she left. Clarke sipped her coffee, waiting for Bellamy to speak.

"Clarke, I will see my daughter, weather you agree with it or not. Paisley is my daughter and I will see her." Bellamy stated firmly.

Clarke's head tilted to the side. "Careful. She's still my daughter and I'm the one who decided if you see her."

"I will see her regardless." He said through clenched teeth.

"You mean by court? Well my lawyer tells me that could take months." Clarke said absent mindedly as she sipped her coffee.

Bellamy glared at her. "All I want is to be part of my daughters life."

Clarke sighed tiredly. "I want that too, you can be a part of her life. But Bellamy how can I trust you not to hurt her?"

Clarke threw out a letter on the table. "A name change really?"

"She's a Blake, she will have my surname." Bellamy told her.

"Since the second she was born, she was Griffin and she always will be Paisley Griffin." Clarke hissed at him as she placed her cup down on the table.

"You've changed." He noted softly almost.

"I had to. I have a daughter to raise, most of which I've done alone." Clarke told him honestly.

"If you had told me Clarke the-" Clarke cut him off again.

"You would of done what? Told me to give her up for adoption? Bellamy you told me to get rid of her." Clarke exclaimed venomously.

"I'm sorry, I was young and I panicked." He tried to explain.

"How did you think I felt? I could never of given her up never. The sad thing is Bellamy, she's one hundred percent your daughter." Clarke ranted.

"I'm sorry, but you should of still told me Clarke." He growled at her. "I've missed five years of her life."

"Not my fault. I was protecting her from you. What if you rejected her? How would I ever be able to tell her that when she's older huh?" Clarke asked him.

Bellamy stared down at his coffee blankly. "What's she like?'

Clarke smiled thinking of Paisley. "She reminds me of O when she was a kid, but she's got your attitude."

Bellamy's head snapped up at that.

"She's stubborn and she's already been suspended twice."

"What?" Bellamy questioned.

Clarke pushed her coffee cup to the side. "She wants her dad, Bellamy."

Bellamy smiled at that and found himself thinking of Paisley. He loved her already.

"She asks about you, and I want you to meet her. But Bellamy, she's a little girl. You can't get bored of her and then just forget about her. If you hurt her, I will break your bones Bellamy. Paisley does not deserve any of this." Clarke told him firmly.

Bellamy stared in awe at Clarke; she had changed so much, how quickly she became the protective mother. Bellamy was glad; Paisley had someone like Clarke as her mum.

"Clarke, I would never hurt her. I want to be near her. I have a house and I want to see her as much as possible, but I don't want a court battle."

Clarke nodded in agreement. "Neither do I Bell."

"I want to see her Clarke, I want to see her as much as she wants to see me. I want her to have my name." He proclaimed to her.

"You can see her, but there will be no name change, and you have to take it slowly, don't rush it with her." Clarke told him warningly.

"Clarke…" He trailed of not wanting to argue. "I want to meet her today."

Clarke got up and stood, she throw a few bills on the table and grabbed her back, he looked at her surprised and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I though you wanted to meet her." Clarke said to him.

Bellamy stood and followed her out. He was nervous, he never dreamed of having a daughter, heck he never even planned on having a family and now he was going to see and met his daughter for the first time.


End file.
